The Victor From District 6
by nchaz917
Summary: Sequel to "The Girl From District 6". Riley managed to survive the 59th annual Hunger Games, and is now living a life of luxury in District 6's Victor's Village. But soon she will have to face the Districts on her victory tour, and mentor new tributes. Will she live up to be the Capitol's "ideal" victor? And most importantly, what will happen to her tributes in the arena?
1. My New Home

I kick off my shoes, leaving them carelessly on the rug. My mother sits at the kitchen table, sipping one of her first ever cups of coffee. It's very quiet here in the Victor's Village, the only inhabitants being Richard and I. When I first got here, it seemed as if all my dreams had come true. I was rich, I had my mother again, and I had enough to eat. Now the after effects of the Hunger Games are truly sinking in. People change in the Games, and I hadn't been wary. I lost myself along the way.

The doorbell rang. I reluctantly walked from the table, knowing who it was. Richard stood at the door, smiling. I managed one back, before shutting the door behind him. Mother invited him over for tea. In fact, this is probably the third time. Ever since I got back, mother has been obsessing over tea and coffee. I guess it's because she's never had it before in her life until now.

I take a sip from my cup, forcing myself to swallow. Ugh, coffee is so gross. I excuse myself from the table, leaving Richard and my mother to talk. I really hope she isn't getting too close to him. I don't need him being around here full time.

I sprawl out on the couch in my new living room, and turn the television on. It flickers to life, and shows a mother and daughter happily stacking food in their pantry. "We'll have plenty to eat thanks to my tessarae, won't we mother!" the girl laughs. Her mother smiles back, and a message appears below. **THE REAPING IS MANDATORY FOR ALL THOSE 12-18. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. DON'T LET YOUR FAMILY STARVE THIS WINTER!**

The number of Capitol propaganda commercials that air is unbelievable. I can't even watch television anymore without feeling slightly nauseated. At least my mother didn't believe this crap. The tessarae commercial makes it look like you get huge amounts of hearty food, when in reality all you get is some meager grain and oil.

I walk up the steps to my bedroom. In just two days, I'll be on my victory tour. I'll be able to see all the different Districts, but this isn't something I look forward to. Many of them probably hate me for winning. District 1 is sure to be enraged about my victory, but what about the others? I guess I'll just have to find out.


	2. District 12

I climb into the train car, followed by Richard and Candy. They both head to the dining car, probably to have lunch.

I sigh, and walk into my own private car. The TV is on, playing another past Hunger Games. I sit on my bed, trying to think up a way to act in front of all the Districts.

I can hardly hear myself think over the screams of the District 9 girl, so I turn the TV off quickly.

What am I going to do? I'll be in the District 12 soon. The boy died in the bloodbath I'm pretty sure, and the girl, Violet, placed 4th in the Games.

There's not much I can really say about the boy, but Violet, there's a lot there. She was…well, awesome.

I distinctly remember her standing next to me on her metal pedestal before the Games began. I remember her hiding in the woods, her footsteps light and quiet. I remember the Feast, where she grabbed her bag quickly, and then ran off.

I remember her dead body…the grotesque expression on her face…

I quickly pull myself away from the thought of her. I don't want to remember her death, but I always will. I will always be haunted by the fallen tributes of the 59th Hunger Games.

I glance out the window, watching the mountains fly by. It's pretty here, near District 12.

I stand on the stage of the Justice Building in District 12, looking out to all the families. I spot hers first, and then his. Then stand in front of all the other families. I notice the giant screen in the corner of the square, where the Games are broadcasted. It's split in half, showing Violet's tribute picture, and then his.

Everyone just stares at me, and I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry." It just comes out, but I've already said it. I must continue.

"I'm sorry two of your children were reaped into that…that _Game_. It's unfair. It's inhumane. I never knew the boy tribute from District 12, but I know it wasn't his time to die. He didn't deserve to be put in the Hunger Games. None of you ever did."

"I saw Violet a few times in the Arena. She was an underdog, but she never gave up. I admired her for that. She knew what she was up against. "

"I remember how she ran off when the gong set us free. She valued her life more than supplies or weapons."

"Violet was clever, smart, and brave. I will never forget her."

The audience stood there, deeply silent. No one spoke. No one frowned, but no one smiled.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing I said before turning and walking away.


End file.
